Forgive me,Take me back
by Goldilocks4
Summary: Set after the wedding; Amy slept with Liam to get revenge on Karma. See what happened after. Amy, Karma, Liam, Reagan
1. Chapter 1

Amy's Pov

I watch her grind against him, smiling and laughing about something he whispered in her ear. I clench the cup in my hand before i turn around to grab another drink and swallow it.

"Woah, easy there Shrimp. What's up with you?" asks curiously before she leans her back on the counter beside me.

"Why your sister is doing this to me? What did i do to deserve so much pain?" i ask sadly. She follow my gaze before she slowly turns to me.

"You know how Karma is; she doesn't want to admit her feelings because she scared about what people will think about her" i laugh bitterly.

"Who cares about what people think? For years she've been hidding the fact that she loves me. Ever since the night at the wedding she's not being the same!" i hiss. She sighs before she pours us four shots.

"I don't want to be mean but you did slept with Liam that night to get back at her and now she's doing the same thing to you" she bites her lips and i sigh as i look down. I hear her groans.

"Come with me. We're here to have fun, not to cry over my little sister." she grabs my hand and drags me somewhere before i had the time to protest. I was already feeling the alcohol running through my veins. We entered a room, where there was a few teenagers smoking kush and playing beer games. I raise my eyebrows at her as she lets go of my hand.

"What?" she shrugs her shoulders inoncently.

"Why am i hear? This is not really my thing" she rolls her eyes because she knows I was playing around, before she sits down beside another girl. The girl looks at me up and down and smirks.

"Who's the new chick this time?" Reagan glares at her before she grabs the paper roll from her hand and orders me to sit down.

"She's off limits, so don't even think about it, Ash!" she pouts at her. I clear my throat.

"Am not...but i'm not really interested in whatever you were thinking" i ramble. She looks at Reagan than back me with a smile. Reagan doesn't look happy at all. She looks angry, hurt and...jealous?

"Maybe you will by the end of the night" she winks at me before she stands up, kissing Reagan on the cheek and walks away. She blushes and i chuckle.

"Oh, oh, someone has the hit for the girl"i mock and she hits me before she lights her kush.

"Shut it, Amy and light with me" i shrug my shoulders before i grab the kush from her hand. It was already 3:15am and i was really, but really high and drunk. Reagan left an hour ago and never came back. I stumble into a bathroom and didn't bother to close the door. I walk to the sink and splash cold water on my face before i close me eyes and rub my neck. I was getting hot as hell, i think it's because of what i consume. I feel a pair of cold hands on my neck and shiver.

"Let me help you with that" she whispers in my ear. I know that voice. It was Ashley. We stared at each other through the mirror as she slowly starts to slide her hand down my chest. I swallow hard.

"I-i...erm...i don't think it's a good- "she silences me with her lips against mine. I let out a groan before i kiss her back with passion as she pushes me down against the wall. She pulls away from my lips and attacks my neck. I close my eyes and let out a moan.

"Oh god..." i feel her smiling against my neck. Just when she was about to put down the zipper from my pant,we get interrupted.

"What the hell do you think you doing?"an angry Reagan appears by the door. I blush furiously before i pull away. Ashley rolls her eyes as she ties down her blouse.

"What do you think? What i usually do every nights. Don't need to freak out, jeez" she replies.

"Not with this one! You can go and fuck other women but you stay away from Amy" she hisses and Ashley frowns.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Ashley hisses back. Ok i need to stop this right now.

"Ok, girls that's enough. We all look like crap so how about we call it a night, yeah" i suggest. Regan shakes her had sadly before she turns aroud.

"Regean, wait! "She sighs before she runs after her. I was left alone again.

Next morning...

"We're not even a couple and you acting like you were my fucking girlfriend!" i hear someone yells across the halleway. I turn around and it was Ashley. She was fighting with Reagan.

"Yea, you right but thank god that i'm not because i can't stand you! You're fucking pathetic and miserable!" Reagan yells before she walks out. I wide my eyes after what she just said and feel bad for Ashley. She looks like she was about to cry. I groan before i make my way to her.

"Hey..."i mumble. She glares at me.

"I'm really not in the fucking mood for-" i wave a little bag in front of her eyes and smirk when she stops yelling.

"I thought that maybe we could share this little toy since we are both alone for now" she agrees and i follow to her car. I lean against the car as i roll up the Kush.

"So, what's your story with Reagan?" i ask carefully as i light the blunt. I take a puff and pass it to her.

"What makes you think there's a story?" she retorts and i scoff.

"Because they way you guys are acting around each other. Beside, Reagan is my bestfriend and i know her better than anyone else can think" she sighs and reaches her hand in her hair.

"We used to hook up all the time, ya know. Things were going pretty well, until the night she told me she was in love with me."she informs and let out a little smile.

"Than what's wrong about it?" i raise an eyebrow and her smiles drops. She takes a long puff.

"I laugh into her face, can you believe it? !" i open and close my mouth.

"Yeah, i know. So ever since, i stop hooking up with her because i know that her feeling will grw bigger and i didn't want that. I don't want any commitment or relationship with her or anyone else "She explains.

"Why not? I mean she loves you and you don't give a fuck about it and hook up with every girls you see" I say.

"I never said I don't give a fuck about it! I just can't and won't be with her and that goes for any other girls! I'm riding solo"she spits.

"Give me one good reason why you won't admit your feelings to her?" I ask seriously. She looks away.

"Because I don't want to hurt her more than I already had." She blurts out and I frown. I open my mouth to ask what she meant by that but we get interrupted.

"Amy!" I close my eyes and take a deep breathe before I turn around.

"Karma" I hiss back and she frowns as she looks at Ashley. This one smirks before she walks closer to me, wrapping her arm aroundy shoulders.

"Hey, babe. Who's that?" Ashley asks, kissing me on the cheek. Is she serious now? Karma was fuming like a bull. I've never seen this side of her.

"Erm...th-this is Karma. Karma, Karma" I mumble.

"Since when do you smoke?" She nods to the joint in my hand. I follow her eyes and hide my hand behind my back.

"I-i don't, I was just holding it for her"I lie and she looks at Ashley with a cold look.

"I would like to talk with you. Alone"she sneers the last part.

"Woah, don't need to be bitchy" I punch her on the arm.

"Shut up before I smack you!" Karma hisses and Ashley laughs. I groan before I put myself between them.

"Go ahead, I love it rough" she winks at her and this got Karma angrier than before. She attempts to make a step but I push her softly.

"You, back off or go back inside" I hiss to Ashley and she chuckles.

"Alright, I'm leaving" she raises her hands in defense and starts to walk away. I let out a sigh. She stops and turns around.

"But one more thing I forgot to do" she did something I wasn't expect her to do in front of Karma. She kisses me! Not just a KISS! With tongue. I didn't realise I was kissing her back until she pulls away with a big smirk.

"Now she's all yours" she blows a kiss at Karma. I blush furiously when Karma turns to me with angry eyes.

"Where did you met that slut?" She hisses. Oh know, it's about to get ugly.

Should I continue or not?


	2. Karmy

Karma's POV

"Can we talk?" i say and she nods toward the bench that was beside the court.

"Yeah" i sit down and she follows my move.

"I was looking for you last night? Where were you?"i ask curiously and she flinches.

"Are we here to talk about what i was doing at the party or something else?" she asks back and i sigh.

"No...i just want my friend back. I know we've messed up everything but i want us to try and fix everything together" i say softly. She stares at me for a long time before she looks away.

"You know you really hurt me?" she replies.

"And you did too" i retort and she snorts.

"Yes and i said sorry many time. Even sent you flowers but you had to think about a payback."she hisses. This is not how I wanted our conversation to go.

"I never wanted to-"

"To what? Tell everyone I was a lesbian, including my parents, who I recall kicked me out the house. You did this to me, you fucked up my life and my relationship with my parents. You said you could never love me more than a friend and now you trying to win me back!" she was now yelling.

"And so what? It's not like if you were still hiding yourself from being gay; you sleeping around with every girls you see! You shouldn't have slept with Liam! None of this would have happen. I cannot be your lover, Amy. I just want to be friend, os that so hard to ask?" I scream and she clenches her jaw before she let's out a bitter laugh.

"Yes, it is fucking hard to ask! I cannot live a second without thinking about you. It is hard, you know? To be in love with someone you care about so much, someone you know better than anyone. It's not something i can get over with" she raises her voice and i look down at the floor now feeling guilty.

"I know and i'm really sorry, Amy. I'm really am. That's why i think friendship should be better than a relationship"i say, regretting my words. I'm in love with her but i just can't bring myself to admit it. Like people will say;i don't have the guts. And i know somehow we'll end up hurting each other. She was holding back her tears. She stands up from the bench.

"You know what? Just forget about everything;forget that i ever fall in love with you. If you don't want to admit what you feeling for me, than forget me as your friend" she says softly with a broken voice. I was now crying.

"Amy! Amy!" i keep yelling as i watch her walking away from me. I fell down on the bench and start to cry harder.

I know this chapter is VERY short and i'm sorry about the mistakes( english is not my first language as u can see), but i don't wanna rush too much into this story. That's why i need your thoughts guys.

So update or not? What do you think?


End file.
